


I'm Just a Supporting Character, you know?

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fantasy, Gen, Isekai, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Short Chapter, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: Elyon wake up to another world he doesn't recognize a bit."Why!!!????" he screamed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently thirsty to have my own story and character because, hey it looks fun. Why not try making one? since a few years ago, I am active in OC-RP  
> 😌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember I fall asleep with my pajama, why the hell… where the hell I am? Am I dreaming? Oh, God.”

* * *

“This is new to me, this is new to you.”

‘𝘕𝘰 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘥𝘶𝘥𝘦’. Elyon that squat down, rubbed his temple in agony. 

‘𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘔𝘌!’? He screamed in his head. An unfamiliar sight, an unfamiliar face, and unfamiliar clothes he’s wearing. 

“I remember I fall asleep with my pajama, why the hell… where the hell I am? Am I dreaming? Oh, God.” 

“Elyon, what happened? Why are you mumbling by yourself?” 

Elyon raised his head, his eyes staring at the guy in front of him. Spike brown hair with a thick eyebrow. Eyes like an emerald, pointed nose, thin lips. Tall, he can see how buff the guy is even though his muscle covered with his shirt and armor. 

Armor.

With a sword hanging from his back. 

‘𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬.’

“Elyon?” 

‘𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬.’

Elyon slapped his own cheek. “Wake up me! Wake up!” he keeps slapping until the other guy stopped his hand midway, feeling worried with his new pal. “Fuck.” Elyon hisses. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” 

‘𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦? 𝘌𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘪 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨? 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘐’𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥? 𝘞𝘩𝘺? 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘐’𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘮. 𝘚𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘐𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘪!? 𝘐𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘐𝘴𝘦𝘬𝘢𝘪, 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘳, 𝘰𝘳 𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦? 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳, 𝘐’𝘔 𝘍𝘜𝘊𝘒𝘐𝘕𝘎 𝘚𝘓𝘌𝘌𝘗𝘐𝘕𝘎. 𝘚𝘖 𝘞𝘏𝘠??’

“Damn… I don’t know anymore.” 

Elyon lost his conscious. Leaving the other man dumbed founded looking at him laying at the ground. 

“Dude?” 

\- to be continue-


	2. Hostel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you promise me not to feel lonely when I’m gone? Can you?”

* * *

“It’s hard to say goodbye when I’m leaving.”

Elyon stared dumb-fondly at the handsome man near the door, making a scene towards him.

“Can you promise me not to feel lonely when I’m gone? Can you?”

He rolled his eyes, “Sariel, can you shut the fuck up and go to the market as soon as possible, please? Look here dude, I don’t want my wound got infected. Now get your ass out and buy me medicine.” He rubbed his right hand that had a cut from his upper arm to his palm. The cut looks grotesque but fortunately, it’s not harming his life.

The one who called Sariel folded his arms and sighing, “You should be nice to me, okay? If I’m not helping you fight the Orc, you’ll be dead right now.”

‘No shit. Why the hell do you think we fought an army of Orc? It’s because you throw a fucking rock to them.’

Elyon sighing too, is this what a supporting character feels when facing a dumb main character? “Fine. Please help me buy medicine for my wound, dear lord Sariel.” His back trembling after saying the last sentences.

Sariel faces glowing, woah it even makes Elyon eyes hurt seeing how wide his grin is. Is this one of the superiority the main character had? That’s one of the brightest smile Elyon ever see in his eyes. “I’ll be back soon.” He slams the door and vanished from the room. Leaving Elyon alone.

“FUCK. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY!?” Elyon laying his back to the bed while making his right hand hanging away from the bed. Of course, he doesn’t want to taint the bed cover. He’ll pay more to the inn if he does that. Then Sariel will have an upper hand towards him because all the taxes, is out from his pocket.

Yes, Elyon is that poor, he needs Sariel paying for everything.

“I’M NOT FUCKING FROM THIS PLACE. Oh, God…” If he can cry, he will make a flood in the city.

It’s been a week since he’s wake up from his sleep and realizing he’s in an entirely different world from his _real world_. The first person coming to his eyes is Sariel. The second person he saw is his sight on the lake that looks SO FUCKING DIFFERENT from himself. As far as he remembers.

“I’m back!”

_‘Fast! Can’t you be a little mindful? I just starting to depress myself awhile ago, you little shit.’_

“Oh, dear, are you hurt?”

_‘No shit, dude.’_

Sariel walks closer to Elyon, the wounded guy wake and sit on his bed. Sariel took out a round pack from his bag and opened it. Elyon can smell a menthol fragrance from the pack. “It will hurt a little. Brace yourself.”

“If it juts a little why I should bra—AAAAAAAAA!!!!”

“Woah, dude. Sssh.” Quickly he put his other hand to Elyon’s mouth. Shushing him. 

‘A little my ass!! It’s fucking hurt. Even worse than the slash from the Orc nail!’

Sariel keeps rubbing the medicine to Elyon’s wound, while Elyon bitting Sariel’s hand on his mouth. _‘If I’m hurt, then you should too. If I feel misery, THEN YOU SHOULD TOO.’_

A day passed with the main character and the supporting character hurting each other.

\- to be continue - 

* * *


	3. Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t even bribe me, Elyon. You must do what I say.” 

* * *

“Sorry, but I’ve made up my mind.” Sariel folded his arms. Eyes staring directly at Elyon. He seriously will not budge from his decision, and Elyon knows that. 

“No!” Elyon also insisted on his choice. “I don’t want!” both don’t want to lose. 

“Either you want it or not, I’ve made up my mind, and you can’t refuse me!” 

Elyon clichéd his teeth. “Are you crazy? No, I already know you are crazy. But to this extend?” He rubs his forehead. _‘How the hell is this guy so stubborn?’_ “So, you wouldn’t listen to me now, Sariel?” It’s rubbed him in the wrong place every time he called that guy name. He prefers called him _‘Little Shit’_ or _‘Fuck’_. 

Sariel’s eyes look soften for a second, then he realizes he can’t be weak now. Not even to Elyon. “You can’t even bribe me, Elyon. You must do what I say.” 

That’s it. It seems like he can’t talk without cursing to Sariel. “You Fuck! How the hell you made up my mind just like that!? Fuck! She’s not a pet that you can raise! She’s a fucking human child!” Elyon pointing at a little girl that sitting on his bed while munching a bread. She looks calm staring at the two-man adult in front of her, arguing. “Are you kidnaping her!?? Are you???? Ya you thief! Police help!! There’s a child abduction here!” Now Elyon hand’s is in Sariel collar. Shook Sariel's body within his hand and shouting right in front of him. Making Sariel covering his ears to minimize the damage to his eardrum. 

“Duh, I wouldn’t do that.” Our main character sighing, putting down Elyon hand’s from his collar. “I found her!” His eyes glimmering with light and a wide grin appear on his handsome face. 

Elyon tired. 

“Look look.” He pushed Elyon closer to the girl. “Isn’t she cute?” 

“It’s not a matter of how cute she is, you dumb shit. Why the hell we should take her along? Who is she?... Oh my God… Is she your daughter?” Elyon covering his mouth, glaring at Sariel unbelievable. The little shit already had a kid at his age? He’s sure Sariel isn’t even 30 years old. His eyes suddenly move at his shirt that tugged by a little hand. The little girl's hand. 

It’s not like Elyon hate a kid because he had a little sister (in his real world). The little girl really looks cute, her eyes big, the color of obsidian rock. Long eyelashes, blonde hair. Looks elegant at her age. And that’s what he feels something is wrong. This girl is definitely not an ordinary person. Did Sariel not realize it? Is he that ignorance? Or simply just dumb?

Ah yes, even though he’s the main character, he is definitely dumb.

The girl’s big eyes stared at Elyon. That somehow made the long-haired guy softened to her.

“Mama.” 

His eyes turn white. 

-to be continue-


	4. New one?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Master! Please come back with me!”

* * *

“Am I going crazy? Or are you actually here right now?” 

Euclane pulled Elyon scarf. The adult one looking at her in his arms. Holding her tight so the night wind will not make her shiver. “Mama, who is that?” 

“I’m not your mama.” He flicked Euclane’s forehead. “I don’t know. Why don’t you asked that big guy over there? Come. Get down from me.” It’s not like he really wants to put down the girl. Because he can’t be sure it’s not dangerous. 

The man in front of Sariel has a great build body. He looks sharp like a soldier but has this soft eyes while looking at Sariel. He’s wondering, are all the people from this world have a very pleasant face? Like all the man he meets, looks fairly handsome and the woman so pretty. It makes him insecure with his appearance! Just like this guy, even he had a scar on his cheek, he looks pleased to see. 

The man had a big sword on his back and that’s why he will not let Euclane far from him. 

“Eee dun want.” She holds Elyon’s neck tightly, and Elyon too hugged her back. They continue to stare at Sariel and a guy they never saw. Arguing, not really an argument because Sariel still isn’t saying anything and just smiling while the other guy looks frustrated. 

Somehow Elyon can understand the big guy feeling very much. 

“Hhh, why are you here Amie?”

_‘Woah, that’s such a cute name for a big guy like that.’_

Euclane giggling. “Hihihihi, his name is so cute.” Elyon covered the little girl’s mouth while sensing the glare from that guy called Amie. _‘Yes yes I know, but you shouldn’t talking out loud like that, my lady.’_

“Because I’m worried of course. Master, let’s go home. And please stop calling me like that. My name is Amaram, sir.” 

“I don’t want to.” 

“Master!” 

Both the man glaring at each other. “Listen here, Amie. I already had a family, so I don’t want to go back home.” Sariel pointing at Elyon that hugging Euclane in his arms.

“HA!?” Finally, Elyon let out his voice. He immediately gets an intimidation glare from Amaram. He flinched. “W-who the hell you called your family, you shit head!?” 

Amaram ready to unleashed his sword. 

“Hiiii…” Without thinking, Elyon hiding behind Sariel.

“You have such a foul mouth, want me to rip it off?” 

Elyon shook his head. He forgets this guy seems like Sariel servant, or should he say bodyguard looking at his appearance. So maybe talking shit to Sariel isn’t good in front of Amaram. 

“Who the heck you are!?” he whispered to Sariel. Making sure his voice is low enough to Sariel to hear and not Amaram. 

“What? I’m just a good and handsome guy, right sweetheart?” 

“Right Papa~” 

Oh God, he really wants to smack Sariel’s head right now even it will cost him his life. 

“Master! Please come back with me!” Amaram felt leave out from his master and friends. 

“Told you I don’t want.” Sariel sighed. “There’s no need for me to go back right? Big brother will definitely make everyone happy, there’s nothing I can do, so I want to go on a journey.” 

_‘Wait, is he running from home because he’s sulking?’_

“But Master!” 

“You can come too if you want.” 

Elyon stared horrors at Sariel. 

“NOT THIS AGAIN!!!!!” 

-to be continue-


End file.
